Saiya-jin
Saiya-jin Attributes: INT 3d6 MNT 5d6+5 STR 6d6+5 DEX 5d6+5 STM 5d6+5 SPD 6d6+5 HP: STMx10+25 per level Ki: MNTx10+25 per level +1 attack per round. Chose four powers at level 1 and one every level after Special 1.Saiya-jin are born with a tail. It gives them the ability to turn into a giant were-gorilla after absorbing 17,000,000 Brute Waves. These waves are only found in nature during a full moon. This transformation may even take place while in Super Saiya-jin form. In that case, the hair on the beast is bright gold, like Super Saiya-jin hair. Attributes while in this form: STR: 300% DEX: 75% STM: 110% SPD: 80% HP: 200% The Were-Gorilla's tail will have HP equal to 5% of the Saiya-jin's total hp. Check class rating for control chances. If they lose control their INT is 3. GM can take control. The ape is 45+1d6 ft tall, has dark brown fur and a snout. If the player maintains control they gain the ability to shoot fireballs from their mouth at 1d8x10 damage per 2 levels. They also keep the rest of their Ki powered abilities. If they retain control, they may transform out of Oozaru at will. They will only transform back to normal against their will, or when they lose control, 1d3+1 hours after moving out of range of the source of brute waves (or the source is destoyed) or when their tail is cut off. If their tail is cut off, they return to normal instantly, with a 25% chance of falling unconcious. 2. Each time a Saiya-jin is brought into LPs, they recover stronger than before. After they recover they gain +33% to ALL stats, except INT, which is +3. Also, they gain +300 experience. 3. For each level they improve a Saiya-jin gains 20 points that he can add to any of his attributes except INT. 5. For every battle, that they lose 50% of their hp and stm, they receive an extra 100 exp for that battle due to their increasing rapid power, in a good fight. 7. The Saiya-jin's tail will grow back, if cut off, after absorbing 17,000,000 Brute Waves (and therefore, allowing them to transform into Oozaru), until the Saiya-jin is 18 years old. The Saiya-jin's tail has 2% of the Saiya-jin's total HP normally. The tail does 2d6 damage and is -1 to strike. 8. If a Saiya-jin's tail is grabbed, they suffer from penalties. The enemy must hold their tail tightly. The Saiya-jin becomes paralyzed with one action per round. They are -15 to dodge, their STR becomes 3, and they can't use their powers. They can only get out if the enemy lets go. To grab the tail, the attacker must roll strike -5. If they miss their grab, the Saiya-jin has the chance to hit them with his tail, roll normal strike and dodge. 9. For every twenty Ki the character has they gain +1 HTH damage. Unique Powers 1. Tail Training: The character takes time to train his tail for use in combat. Tail damage is now 4d6 and tail is +1 to strike. They now can get a saving throw if someone grabs their tail. If they roll over 6 then they are fine; anything below makes them suffer from usual penalties. Also: Tail hp increases to 10% total hp. 20% in Oozaru. 2. Brute Ball: The Saiya-jin fires a ball of ki, special designed to transmit brute waves by reacting with the oxygen in the atmosphere of a planet (can only be used on a planet with oxygen), into the sky. This costs 25 ki and 2 STM. This ball remains there until it is destroyed, or the Saiya-jin uses another action to explode the ball. Once the brute ball is exploded, it transmits Brute Waves for 1d50+50 minutes, at which time the gases diffuse. The Saiya-jin may diffuses the gases at any time. During this time, any Saiya-jin within 15 kilometers, who have a tail (or have the ability to regrow their tail) will be transformed into Oozaru. Class is determines by a roll on a 1d100 die: 1-50 Lower class 51-75 Middle class 76-90 Elite 91-98 Super Elite 99-100 Royalty Lower Class: -1d6 to each stat except INT and MNT Begins at Minor class. Becomes Major at level 3. Begins with a school of technique 90% to lose control in Oozaru Middle Class Normal Stats 50% to lose control in Oozaru Elite +1d6 to all stats except INT Starts with Saiya-jin Armor 1 30% to lose control in Oozaru Super Elite +2d6 to all stats except INT which is +1d6 Start with Armor 2 Starts with Tail Training 15% to lose control in Oozaru Royalty +2d6 to all stats except INT which is +1d6 Starts with 3 and a normal cape. Starts with Saiya-jin School, but recieves no bonuses. 1% to lose control in Oozaru *Super Saiya-jin Level One*(SSJ1)* Requirements: Must have a powerlevel of 120,000+ and be level 4+ Come to the realization that he is a Super Saiya-jin he must push past his maximum powerlevel potential (which is his current powerlevel) and must roll under a certain percentage on a d100. Then make a second roll (when angry) to actually transform. The roll changes depending on what a Saiya-jin is thinking or doing: Doing nothing, merely thinking you are a Super Saiya-jin: 10% Intense Anger: +25% (May be increased depending on source of anger) In Great Danger: +20% (May be increased depending upon source of danger) Charging: Divide your Ki by 100, this gives you how much Ki you must charge in order to gain +1% modifier, then you must spend all the Ki in your pool in order to change. Realization of becoming a Super Saiya-jin (Passing first roll) Stat Changes: +1 HP and Ki Modifiers +20% to roll because you have realized you are a Super Saiya-jin Transforming into a Super Saiya-jin (Passing second roll) Appearance: If you pass this second roll you have actually turned into a Super Saiya-jin. Gaining Blond Spikey Hair, Green Eyes,+25% Muscle Mass, and a Golden Aura Changes When Transformed: +33% to all Stats except INT Super Saiya-jin Level 1 Aura: 1 KI =4 HP Every time you successfully transform you get +5% Modifier to your base, until finally you don't rely on getting angry to change. Everytime you change after the initial change, it costs 75 ki and 10 STM. After a battle, the Saiya-jin must transform back to normal. Every action taken outside of battle as a Super Saiya-jin costs 100 Ki and 15 STM to complete. This is because, without the lust of battle, a Saiya-jin cannot maintain this state. Example 1 : Goku gets angry when Krillin is killed, Gaining 25% to turn SSJ (Remember Goku doesn't care if he is a SSJ or not, he simply wants to defeat Freeza, so he doesn't gain the 10% base). So he rolls under 25 on a d100, making him realize he is now a SSJ (he now gains the pre-bonuses). Now he makes a second roll to transform, but his base is now 45% (because he has realized he is a Super Saiya-jin and he is also angry) he passes the roll, triggering him to become a Super Saiya-jin. Example 2: Vegeta merely thinks he is a SSJ, (He rolls under 10 on a d100, so he gains the pre-bonuses) but Vegeta couldn't change, because he didn't get angry. (Although now he has a 30% base to turn SSJ). Eventually after intense training he managed to get angry at the fact that he will never be better than Goku. (This raises his base to a whopping 55% chance to turn SSJ) And eventually he passes the roll. Example 3: Gokin wants to turn Super Saiya-jin but he doesn't know anything about Super Saiya-jin (So he loses the 10% base), he is pretty angry though, so he decides to boost his chances by charging. Gokin has 500 KI so he uses Advanced Charge for 5 actions. For every 5 KI he charges he gains +1% to turn SSJ (500/100=5). So he gains 250 KI to his Pool, divide that by 5 and the result is how much he gains to turn SSJ. Which is 75% *Permanent Super Saiya-jin** Requirements: Must be SSJ, Powerelevel must be 1,000,000+ in SSJ, Percentage to transform to SSJ must be over 100% Roll begins at 25%. Every time the Saiya-jin tries to permanently become a Super Saiya-jin, he gains +2%. Once the roll is sucessful, the Saiya-jin may remain in Super Saiya-jin form as long as they wish, and it no longer costs anything to remain SSJ outside of battle. *Ultra Super Saiya-jin Stage 2 (USSJ2)** Requirements: Must be SSJ, Lvl 5+, Powerlevel must be 3,000,000+ in SSJ You must be conciously attempting to ascend beyond Super Saiya-jin. Rolls begin at 50% +5% for each 500,000 powerlevel over 3,000,000 Stat Changes: +10% to all stats, except INT USSJ2 Aura: 1 Ki = 6 HP Appearance: +10% Muscles Mass, Golden Aura increases in size, Hair becomes Solid with more depth in it. **Ultra Super Saiya-jin Stage 3 (USSJ3)** Requirements: Must be USSJ2 and must use all KI to try and attain. You don't start off with a base, since you are trying to attain something you know nothing about, you must simply charge as much KI as you can and try to transform. Base chance starts off at 0%, then you have to relay to the SSJ rules (for charging) in order to turn USSJ. Stat Changes: +50% to STR, -15% to DEX, +25% to STM USSJ3 Aura: 1 KI = 7 HP Appearance: +10% Muscles Mass, Golden Aura increases in size, Hair has appears thicker **Super Saiya-jin Level 2 (SSJ2)** Requirements: (For Saiya-jin that have achieved USSJ2 or USSJ3) This transformation is much easier than Super Saiya-jin because the Saiya-jin already knows he is a SSJ and can turn USSJ, he just has to realize that he is that much more powerful. So his base must now be at least 30% to turn SSJ, if the Saiya-jin wants to turn SSJ2 he just simply rolls under that base when he is Lvl 7+ and turned SSJ or USSJ2. Gains +10% to that roll if he has reached USSJ3, but cannot reach SSJ2 while in USSJ3. Note* this transformation does not require the Saiya-jin to get angry, and only one roll is necessary (For Saiya-jin that have not achieved USSJ) It is much harder for a Saiya-jin to become SSJ2 if he doesn't know how to turn USSJ. In order for the Saiya-jin to turn SSJ2 he must already be in SSJ form, be angry, and must be powering up. The penalty is that the Saiya-jin loses his base chance from SSJ. (So he won't gain the natural 30% chance) and he must make two rolls to successfully change. On the plus side, he needs to only be level 6 and have a Super Saiya-jin powerlevel of 10,000,000 to transform. Realizing you are now more powerful than a SSJ (Passing the first roll if haven't become USSJ, passing the first roll is has become USSJ): Stat Changes: +2 Ki And HP Multipliers Transformed into SSJ2: Appearance: Gold solidified hair which is split into pieces of triangular strips. The hair still sticks up and the glow of golden light is more intense, occasionally accompanied by electricity around the Saiyan. Stat Changes: Take Super Saiya-jin (STR+DEX+ SPD)/10 and add these points to all stats, except INT SSJ Lvl 2 Aura: 1 Ki = 8 HP **Super Saiya-jin Level 3 (SSJ3)** Requirements:-+----+ Level 10+, 30,000,000+ powerlevel SSJ3 is different to any other SSJ level. And is much like the transformation from Saiya-jin to Super Saiya-jin in the sense that it's such a high PL jump For the Saiya-jin. You must roll under a certain percentage on a d100 in order for the Saiya-jin to transform into SSJ3, the roll changes depending on what the Saiya-jin is doing: Getting Angry: +25% In Great Danager: +20% Charging: Divide your KI by 100, this gives you how much KI you must charge in order to gain +1% modifier, then you must spend all the KI in your pool in order to change. Realizing you are more powerful than any other SSJ level Permanent Stat Changes: +2 KI and HP Multipliers Transformed into SSJ3 Appearance= +25% more muscle mass, hair remains blond and grows down to the waist, eyebrows disappear, Saiya-jin seems to look a lot more menacing. Stat Changes= +75% of your SSJ Stats, except INT SSJ Lvl 3 Aura: 1 KI = 10 HP Penalty: SSJ3 uses a lot of power to maintain. Every action you perform you lose 15 STM and 50 Ki, even if you do nothing. **Super Saiya-jin God (SSJG)** This form requires you to have 6 other saiyans give you their power to obtain it. Once that is met, you will become the form instantly. Must be Level 16 as well. This transforms gives +125% to all stats of the BASE form not SSJ. +1 Ki and HP multipliers and cost 5 STM and 10 KI to maintain being far less strain then SSJ3, yet more powerful. The user maintain their appearance but get red hair and a red aura around them and become much Skinner and leaner. **Super Saiya-jin Blue (SSJB)** Any saiyan can acquire this through intense training and battle experience. MUST spend 8 spends straight training and roll a 1d20 to obtain and get a 16 or higher. If you fail you will continue to train for another month and must get a 15 or higher. This will continue till you obtain this form. MUST have gone at least SSJ2 first at one time. This gives +150% to all BASE form stats, not SSJ. +2 ki and HP multipliers Penalty: SSJ'B' uses a lot of power to maintain, even more then SSJ3. Every action you perform you lose30 STM and 100 Ki, even if you do nothing.